Mrs Faragonda gets drunk again
by Phil From Produce
Summary: You remember the first one? this one is just plain sequel with more comedy. rated T for Teen


Title: Faragonda gets drunk...again

Tagline: Things are better for saladin, but it looks bad for the Winx girls

Summary: The Winx girls find Faragonda and Saladin drunk again - however, things are worse. Much worse...

Rated: T for teen

Disclaimer: If you thought Faragonda getting drunk the first time was bad...and i still don't own the Winx club (And Ember heart of fire,

I don't look anything like I own winx! I said Wuck Finx tonight at bowling league whenever i got a strike!)

Dedicated to: Kane, for being a cool brother to the Undertaker and forgiving him when he burned you. And for all witches, for taking

my crap about all witches being evil. You know what? it's not the witch that's evil, it's what the witch does that's evil.

---

Bloom sat down and played pokemon on her gameboy with Tecna.

"Man, this is sweet. my gameboy, peace, Timmy gave me an awesome date last night!" said Tecna

"Really?" asked Bloom

Just then, Faragonda walked by. she had a bag with a bottle shaped object in it.

"Oh no." said Bloom

"What is it?" asked Tecna

"I think we're gonna have to call the boys up. Faragonda's got a bottle in that bag...

---

"So Me and Riven and Tim are on the way!" said Skye

"Thanks guys." said Tecna

"Tell Riven Musa says hi!" said Musa

"And Musa says hi." said bloom

"Yeah! Thanks Musa! see you there!" said Riven

"Hey guys, Saladin's takin off for Alfea! let's pursuit." said Timmy

"See you guys there." said Skye, hanging up the cellphone.

"They're on the way!" said Bloom

"Good. because if Faragonda is caught, she could be banned from the magic school system." said Flora

---

Saladin walked into Faragonda's room.

"Hey Faragonda! I came!" said Saladin

"Good!" said Faragonda, popping open a champagne bottle.

"So is the suprise here?" asked Saladin

"Oh yes. And trust me, you're gonna like this." said Faragonda.

---

The specialists showed up.

"Oh thank god! Where were you?" asked Tecna

"We stopped by Mr. hortons for donuts and some iced cappacinos." said Timmy

(flashback)

The specialists are in the big vehicle, speaking with Australian accents.

"Yeah, Betty and Veronica are also going to be coming tonight, and we'll be dining as sex, I mean, Six!" said Brandon, trying to hold his

laughter in.

The boys got this idea from watching crocodile dundee 2 the other night.

"Ok, so that's 2 party packs, and 6 iced cappacinos?" said The drive-thru girl

"No guys, hold on, I got money, let's get some backup." then Skye continued with his accent "No wait! I just got a call from Chuck .U

Farley and Tuck Frix. They'll be dining with us tonight! So make that 4 party packs and 10 iced cappacinos...Chuck and Tuck

are very fat!"

(end of Flashback)

"Yeah! it's always good that a specialist's legs be full before they do a mission." said Brandon

"Couldn't have said it better, Puberty!" said Riven

"I told you, Riven! Don't call me that!" said Brandon

"Why does he call you puberty?" asked Musa

"well, today, when we were wrestling, i uh...

(flashback)

Riven and Brandon are wrestling.

"Samoan drop!" yelled Riven, picking up Brandon on his shoulders.

"Oh God no! Hey Riven hold on, my hand is..."

"For the Isle of samoa!" yelled Riven like Umaga.

Riven falled himself and Brandon's hand which was stuck between Riven's lower arm and Brandon's crotch. When Riven brought

Brandon down, Brandon's hand squashed the jewels, making him scream like an opera singer.

(End of Flashback)

Musa said "Ouch."

Just then, they heard the slap.

"That's the sound of Saladin's hand slapping Faragonda's Rear end flesh." said Skye

----

"Now that was hard!" said Faragonda

"Oh yeah." said Saladin, on top of Faragonda

They were drunk.

"Now was there a suprise?" asked Saladin.

"Oh yeah...I brought a friend of mine. we're gonna have a...

----

Riven peeped into the crack of the door.

"Ok, Skye, Brandon, Timmy, we're gonna need you all. Helia says he's got the ship ready for when we come,

so let's get this over with so we can sleep." said Riven

Riven burst open the door and then stopped solid in his tracks. So did the rest of the specialists. But the Winx girls all took a puke in the hallway.

Saladin was having a 3 way kissing-fest. Griffin was there kissing Faragonda, with Saladin kissing them both.

"Oh god! I've seen Vanna Black in Funboy, but this is just nasty!" said Riven

"Ok, guys, lets...um...get them home." said Skye

"Timmy, help me with Saladin." said Brandon

"I'll take Griffin home." said Riven

"I guess that means i'll bring Faragonda to her room." said Skye "Wait! this is Faragonda's room!"

Riven held Griffin and spoke.

"You know, I would have loved to get this on a picture to send to those 'gross pictures' websites."

Skye came out of Faragonda's room and gave Bloom a kiss, before taking off to help his fellow comrades.

"A 3-way kiss?" asked Bloom

"Hey! Where's my kiss?" asked Musa

Riven gave Griffin to skye and gave Musa a dipping kiss. The Winx girls clapped and cheered. Musa laughed after Riven let her up.

"You should do that more often!" said Musa

"Oh yeah! I should!" said Riven

Brandon then asked "Hey! where's Stella? I want a kiss."

Skye walked up to him and blew him a kiss.

"Oh screw you!" said Brandon, punching Skye.

----

This is the muscle stimulator...ahhhhhhHHHH! READ AND REVIEW!...oh crap, that hurt my teeth.


End file.
